cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Destroyer Dragon Battle Deity, Kamususanoo/@comment-26178821-20151104193147/@comment-25669003-20151106131627
The only disadvantage I think there is to using Susanoo to gain GB2 is losing the ability to use GB3 twice. But I'd rather be using that to try and bait guard than a Blizza they will tank. Also if attacking with 12 critical and a stride was so good, all decks would do it, but you don't always get triggers. We run criticals in OTT because we draw a fair bit and don't want to draw bad 5k shield draws, we want to squeeze as much offensive pressure as possible into this clan to keep up in that department. @Fromage I was meaning to use it as soon as I stride if I am lucky otherwise on second stride for Takemikazuchi who can guarantee Oracle condition to be met with Susanoo, I have slightly better chances of getting triggers or even better drive checks like PG, you don't just thin the deck for the PGs anyways, normally drive checking grade 1s isn't all that great when the game drags out because grade 1s usually stay, I'd rather drive check stride fodder, PG or more interceptors which are a grade away from stride anyways. And the interceptors are amazing if I am able to keep drawing them more easily thanks to the cat's thinning, the grade 1s just need to be called, interceptors are more expendable and I can try to replenish them with more flexibility. There is a chance I may not even use the cat, I am weighing this option+Akagis (Akagi soul blasts in addition to Sumiyoshi) with LuLu-CoCo which can try to use the 8 criticals to soul charge for Sumiyoshi or ride Susanoo over CoCo to +1 soul. LuLu is a +1, but if I run any of the 10k boosters, I may end up retiring LuLu anyways, besides she is also not a forerunner so its weaker in a grade 2 game but does have its strengths in providing stride+field more consistently. Its why I am not 100% sold on the cat, I might just make two builds and try different ones out in tournaments and figure out which I like more. Not running CoCo will likely lead me to use Mille or the new grade 3 common which is also a good grade 3 on rear guard. It won't be so great if I ride it, but its unlikely to happen, going to run 4 stride fodder and redraw away that common grade 3 in the first hand to ensure I can g-assist or draw Susanoo. I ride Fenrir most the time in Genesis so that is why I think even there I might be ok. And I'll just ride Susanoo over it otherwise if I get messed up a bit, good thing OTT has more hand control which is why I love this clan's style. Also I wanted to address something else @Fromage, you mentioned Susanoo is only good when you have pressure rear guards, its OTT, they will pull that off. They can call a field quite well as long as you aren't one of those players that keep adding 10 shields instead of attacking/boosting units, because we so need to keep triggers in the deck rather than overdrawing guard power with miniscule pressure. The cat guarantees the pressure booster and the grade 2 is easy to do pressure with, whether via Susanoo's skill/Promise Daughter/Tankman or a Tom.